The Interview (side story)
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: Staring the cast of the fate we brought ourselves answering questions from the story and special guest the Aurthor GothinBlack. Gareki, yogi,nai,tsukuomo,eva,kiichi,jiki,airi,dori,eleska,Oliver,karoku,arumerita


**GothinBlack: I hope you all enjoy this interview on the cast for the fate we brought ourselves, and please leave a review on if you want me to wright a book 3 for the fate we brought ourselves yes or no in the review box telling me why I should or shouldn't thanks and enjoy my music choice at the end of the interview ( Revolvr feel good) listen on youtube it's a good song in my opinion maybe for you to. thanks(:**

* * *

Hello My name is Cassandra, I'm your host for the interview with the cast of **The Fate we Brought Ourselves**. Featuring all the characters of the story and a surprise guest from the author **GothinBlack.** and joining them will be the three most famous models. Airi Canosa , Dori Sholtz and Erishuka Nova.

(crowd cheers and claps)

It is a pleasure that we will finally get to meet them all on this very stage answering the questions that you all have for them. Without further ado let me introduce the one and only **GothinBlack!** Cassandra raises her hand as said girl walks out in a strapless black pencil dress ending at her thighs with black flower designs going up both of her arms, strait shoulder length black hair, and caramel brown skin, black eyeliner, foundation,and black lipstick. she smiles at Cassandra and shakes her hand.

Very nice to meet you! says Cassandra in the microphone.

Thanks, you to. says **GothinBlack.** waving at the crowd of fans with a smile.

(crowd cheers)

so, if you don't mind me asking, how old were you again? asks Cassandra with a smile.

um. I am 15.

wow! congratulations for writing such a great story! Cassandra says with a clap. at such an age great talent. I'm not the only one who agrees am I right? she says to the crowd of fans/reviewers who began to cheer louder.

Both of them laugh.

Thank you but I mostly want to thank my fans/ reviewers for their supportive comments of what I wright. **The Fate We Brought Ourselves** was such a success, I had no idea it would have 1,000 views in such a short amount of time. **GothinBlack** says with amazement.

especially at your age. Cassandra says wowed. Anyway please have a seat on the couch make yourself comfortable.

The stage was designed with two L shaped white couches with black and red pillows, there was fuzzy red carpet underneath both of the couches, with a large square shaped coffee table painted black, there was a food and drink table in the far corner, a large black flat screened TV lay sticking against the wall. **GothinBlack** took a seat on one of the couchs.

Alright! now it's time to meet the main characters introducing Gareki and Yogi. says Cassandra. the crowd starts to clap as gareki and yogi come out from behind the curtain. waving to the crowd.

Gareki wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his el-bows. black slim jeans, and a pair of black VANS.

Yogi was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt the sleeves rolled up above his el-bows, with a dark grey shirt underneath, black slim jeans and black and white converse.

Cassandra shakes both of their hands as she tells them to take a seat.

Gareki sits next to **GothinBlack** and yogi takes the other couch.

It's an honor to meet the both of you Cassandra says taking a seat in a white sofa chair.

It's an honor to be here. says gareki.

honestly it is. yogi says.

well I'm glade that the two of you feel that way. so from what I've read and heard the both of you take most of the part in **The Fate We Brought Ourselves series**. tell me about it?

Gareki sits up straight and thinks for a moment. yes it is true we do take most of the part in the story but the story was mainly about us in the first place. Originally it was only going to be me and yogi and some made up characters nothing much from that.

Cassandra shakes her head in agreement. so...what your saying is that **The Fate We Brought Ourselves** is inspired from another source?

Gareki shakes his head unsure. I can't be for certain but I know my girlfriend is, since she **is ** the one who wrote the story.

The fans and Cassandra are shocked. she laughs wait a sec, are you telling me that the both of you are...

Boyfriend and girlfriend, yes. Both **GothinBlack** and Gareki say.

Shut the front door! says Cassandra in shocked laughter.

it's true. says yogi smiling. you didn't actually think that gareki was gay in real life did you?, that was only his parts to play in the story and movie.

That is so shocking. I had no idea. Cassandra says

no one knows until now. **GothinBlack** says holding gareki's hand.

how cute. but wasn't it awkward?

You mean gareki kissing yogi and having sex. yes it was very awkward! very. but you miss understood. gareki has a double that takes his place in the sex scenes of the story but for the kissing scenes they have to kiss each other for real the double just kept messing it up it didn't look right. so yea it definatly was weird seeing my boyfriend even though it wasn't my boyfriend having _**it**_ with yogi. the double just looks so much like him you know.

Cassandra nods her head with a smile on her lips. I understand. I can just imagine you standing behind the scenes watching your boyfriend kiss yogi.

that's exactly what I was doing. **GothinBlack** laughs. so awkward.

Me and gareki felt weird about it to. but I'm originally gay so I wasn't so much worried about it. yogi says.

I see Cassandra laughs. from what I saw the sex scenes were pretty hot weren't they.

they all laughed.

They were, I made sure. **GothinBlack** says moving a few strands of hair from her face.

Alright, alright. Cassandra says calming down her own laughing anyway we should introduce the rest of the cast as in the agents of the story. Introducing! Eva, Kiichi, Tsukuomo, Jiki, and Nai! come on out!

(Crowd cheers and claps.)As said people come onto the stage waving at the crowd.

Nai is wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, and black pants with the bottoms folded over his knee, with a pair of grey polo high tops.

Jiki was wearing a white long sleeved formal shirt, with grey pants, and black dress shoes.

Tsukuomo was wearing a baby pink lace dress with silver heels , her hair was on one side of her shoulder. Pink lip gloss, eyeliner, and light pink eye shadow.

Kiichi was wearing a dark blue strapless dress, the bottom was spread out into darker shades of blue looking like a to-to, with blue thigh high socks black high heels, and dark blue arm warmers, her short hair was curled into a ponytail with strands hanging from the sides of her face. with little makeup except for some mascara and lip-gloss.

eva is wearing a silver dress with one slim sleeve covering her arm while the other is covered in silver lace of designs. the dress splits showing both of her legs as it continues to the floor. the back ending like a mermaids tail while the front is a little shorter. Her dark blue-green hair is in a one braid hanging over her shoulder while her bangs are curled back to reveal diamond ear-rings. she wore pink lip stick.

all five of them walked in and took a seat on the couches waiting for the crowd to stop cheering.

Their excited to see all of you. says Cassandra.

Never knew I was this popular. says kiichi fanning her face.

This is exciting. says eva.

You bet it is. welcome to the interview. says Cassandra. the crowd had quieted down.

Glad to be here. jiki says.

Your welcome. how's all of the progress with the story so far?

it's going great. there's **a lot** happening a bunch of new things other then the first book. says nai.

Cassandra nods I see. she then turns to **GothinBlack**. how would you explain gareki's development in the story as it progresses.

That's a really good question. As in the first book his personality is a little different then in the second book, he's in college, he has relationship problems with the same sex, he was protective of airi- no wait actually in the second book he's still pretty much protective of airi. they have a brother and sister relationship. I wanted gareki in the story to show more caring, more hope, more...determination then he did in the first book. **GothinBlack** explains.

in the first book he showed more of a smartness not much of the other categories wouldn't you say? asked Cassandra.

yes. **GothinBlack** says. If you can actually understand from the second book gareki gets more emotional since another bad situation has risen up in the japan city. he realizes that everyone is counting on him for millions of lives who live in that city. he feels more worry then what he felt from the very first mission he was assigned to as he first became an agent.

what inspires you to wright the specific moments in **The Fate We Brought Ourselves.** Cassandra asked.

what inspired me was another story that I had read before I started writing. originally it was just suppose to be gareki in school and yogi who both automatically meet each other in the library but I came up with idea after idea and soon enough I was at chapter 25 at the end of a book that left me with an awesome feeling. **GothinBlack** said

Truthfully The first book was about the love and lust that yogi and gareki held for each other but as the book slowly progressed I felt that, what's a story without a little bit of drama and making up their own personal situations that caused gareki and yogi so much drama.

what did you use to make it drama related? Cassandra asked.

For one them both being gay in the book. I understand that liking the same sex isn't easy. that's where gareki's parents come in and gareki's X boyfriend Karoku came into the story.

I see. Cassandra says turning to gareki. so gareki how did you like your character design?

He was great honestly speaking he has a lot of my own personality. making sure that the people around him are okay, sharing a caring bond, smart pretty much everything. Gareki says.

uh huh. lets all turn to the large flat screen TV. wsays Cassandra.

everyone turned to the large Tv as it turned on to show a seen from the story from when gareki's character had to go into the abandoned building to save airi from a varuga in the form of a human.

Is this you right here or is it your double? Cassandra asked.

That's me. gareki says.

how is it on the TV if it's a book. asked nai.

it was also made into a movie. **GothinBlack** says.

Cassandra presses the play button after rewinding to the scene when gareki had first gotten to the abandoned building.

Gareki on the screen quickly got out of his black Mercedes and was looking on his phone holding it up as if to get a signal but was actually tracking airi's phone down to find her. just as he had found her phones location a police car had pulled up. a police man got out of the car just as gareki made his way towards the building.

You need to wait for backup you can't go in there on your own! the policemen said.

Gareki stopped and looked at the police officer. give me your gun. he said walking up to him.

Sir I cannot-

GIVE ME YOUR GODDAMN GUN.

with that the policemen hands it out gareki snatched it. Cassandra posses the movie. and laughs. I can't believe you yelled at the officer.

Gareki and the others laughed. No way in hell would I do that in real life trust me. Gareki said

yes, But I get your point for yelling. Airi was in trouble, about to die possibly and your character in this wanted to save her. make since? I would have done the same thing in that situation.

definitely. everyone said in unison.

So further in the movie I see that you made it into the abandoned building but then you end up falling threw the floor how scary was that?

Gareki raised his eye brows. considering the fact that it was real and it did not have any kind of soft bed waiting for me to land on... The damn thing hurt like hell. I'm tellin you, falling threw a floor is not fun.

sounds like it hurt maybe **GothinBlack** should give you a kiss to feel better. says Cassandra smiling.

 **GothinBlack** leans over and kisses him on the cheek before pulling away. I see what your trying to do but we have to at least keep this on a appropriate level Cassandra. **GothinBlack** says

oh yes like talking about sex, and gay couples has not already gone over the appropriate level. we've already spoiled this to young readers. Cassandra says laughing

never mind then. lets get the rest of the cast out. **gothinBlack** said smiling

Alright, Cassandra stands up and pust the microphone closer to her mouth. alright everyone next on our list of the cast are, Eleska, Oliver, Karoku and Arumerita.

The four of them walked onto the stage. Eleska dressed in a strapless red dress cascading down the back of her long slender legs, the front was lifted up into ruffles. the mid-section of the dress was covered in diamonds, her long pink hair curled down her back all the way to her waist while her bangs were cut above her eye brows, her makeup was of red lipstick, little blush, and eye liner.

Oliver was dressed in a dark grey shirt with a black leather jacket, with harem jeans.

Karoku and arumerita were both dressed in black suits.

Nice to see you. eleska says shaking Cassandra's hand then she sat down on the couch followed by Oliver karoku and arumerita.

And the last and final two are Dori and Airi. the other two models.

Both airi and dori stepped from behind the curtain with smiles on their faces as the crowd clapped and cheered. they were both dressed in long cascading dresses airi in the color of white and dori in the color of charcoal grey. dori's short hair was curled while airi's was strait. they both greeted casandra with a hand shack and took a seat.

This is pretty exciting. My fist time interviewing models. Cassandra says smiling. how did the three of you like being apart of the cast. she asked eleska, airi, and dori.

It was fun from the very beginning. I enjoyed myself and my characters chilled personality. says Airi.

I did enjoy it but I could have asked for me to be in the story more. other then that I loved playing the part of being a bar tender in a night club it was fun. dori says.

Being the villain in the story was interesting, I felt like my character had a perfect reason for revenge against the agents for killing the person she loved. I personally loved my part in the story. Eleska says

sounds good what about you **GothinBlack** how did you feel about your story all together?

as I read over my first book I noticed I had a lot of mistakes I wish I could have fixed that and some of my word plotting was off but that was suspected since that was my first time writeing a full on book. As for book 2 Eleska's timing was way to quick. In the fisrt book I built up to the point of of when the bad guy enters the story but in book2 elelska's part came in to quickly I wish I could clean up that part.

but it did help when I created some drama between gareki and yogi with yogi's past incident. thanks to that I feel like the story became better. I also added a bunch of new upgrades to the different kinds of powers they have and use with their weapons. That was a strong point in the story that I felt proud of.

what can you tell us in upcoming chapters?

I don't want to give out any spoilers but currently gareki and yogi are still going to L.A and to Paris to look for eleska. that's not exactly a spoiler but just a heads up. The story will be longer then book 1 was probably to chapter 28 or 29 it depends. I'm currently on chapter 26 right now but I will be continuing to the finish. So fans. reviewers don't think it's over theres still more to come for book 2.

Cassandra nods her head. You are the one who created all of the casts personalities right?

yes. **GothinBlack** says.

was it hard keeping them in character?

 **GothinBlack** shook her head. no not really since I know all of the charaters well I just knew how they would act as for the charaters that I added to the series Airi and dori I made up their personalities as well as oliver's and arumerita's.

As the story goes on I couldn't help but notice that whenever some one mentions that nai is a child or a kid does he really get offended. Cassandra asks.

yes I do. says nai crossing his arms. I'm 5,2 I'm not getting any taller then that especially at my age.

how old are you? asked airi.

18 turning 19 soon. nai replied. it's not cool I swear every one asks me that and tell me that I'm a kid. it's annoying.

sorry. airi says

it's alright, not your fault. nai says leaning back and resting his hands behind his head.

So nai does everyone always get the wrong impression of you in the book and in real life. Cassandra asks

From the very beginning of first meeting gareki in the book no one expected me to be so serious about being an agent especially at my height and size I give the wrong impression all the time. as for in real life... yes. people expect me to be friendly and nice and adorable. but I'm not like that at all. I mean sure I can be nice to certain people if they rub me the right way but if they don't...(sigh) their on my shit list. just like in the story I act the same way as I do now. he says

what can I say. I just take things to seriously. nai says looking at Cassandra.

 _wow...He's scary..._ she thought. clearing her throat Cassandra put the mic back up to her mouth. alright then lets continue. Do you think there will be another book to continue the story?

That sounds like a good idea. says dori.

Airi nods in agreement.

If we had a third book to **The Fate We Brought Oursleves** who would be the villan or bad guy whatever... has to be someone like that. Says oliver.

hold on guys hold on... **GothinBlack** says holding her arms up. I'm not sure about a book three. I mean it would be cool but it depends if my fans/reviewers want another. as much as I love writhing for people to read my creations I need to know if they want me to continue with this particular series.

It all depends huh? Cassandra says.

yes. If you want me to wright a book 3 of **The Fate We Brought Ourselves** then review what you want yes or no. **GothinBlack** says to the crowd of fans/reviewers

hm well I hope you can continue, the two books them selves were really good despite the little mistakes you made.

Thank you. But I have been thinking to wright a couple of new stories I have a lot ideas. **Gothinblack** says.

Where do your ideas come from? asked eva.

I answered a question like this earlier in the interview but I could add on to it. You might think I'm crazy If I say this but I rely on a specific feeling when I wright my stories.

Airi smiled. what feeling?

I can't explain it but it's a good feeling that pretty much inspires all of my ides and the content that I wright. To put it specifically I depend on what I"m feeling and I listen to music. using those two I'm able to create the chapter and words in my stories.

Cassandra nods her head. that sounds deep. You have a kind of rare writing style.

I guess. **GothinBlack** says shrugging her shoulders.

Cassandra turns to gareki. so gareki I hear that you are casted in the books:

 **werewolf Bite part 1 and 2 and Trust no evil**.

Gareki nods his head, yea I was.

How would you explain your character.

In **Trust No Evil**. I'm sure you realize that my character in that story is a vampire. gareki said

Cassandra nods her head. Actually I know that you, nai, tsukuomo,eva and yogi were the casts in the story as well as some characters that aren't here at the moment.

Their all probably casting in another movie somewhere. yogi says

what were their names again. nai asked.

Etsuko, taka, senji, and aiko. **GothinBlack** answered.

well yeah, those were the people who played the parts as vampires while yogi, tsukuomo, and eva were their trainers.

Lets start from the beginning, I'm sure some of the fans are confused. so about your character in **Trust No evil** what was he like?

as the story revolves around my charater you can obviously see that he's gone threw hell. sorry for my language. gareki muttered the last part.

It's fine, hey we've pretty much talked about sex on the stage nothing more can cross that line. Cassandra says jokingly.

every one laughed.

ok please, continue. Cassandra says.

Alright. like I was saying you can see that my character in that story has gone threw hell because basically he's alone, he witnessed his parents get killed at a young age, and yet he taught himself how to be a proper vampire. as the intro begins you'll get to see that he hates humans for what happened to his parents. he wants to protect his own race and once he sees nai he feels obligated to help him without a thought.

sounds intense. Yogi you said that you were one of the trainers in the story. how did that work out. Cassandra asked

Yogi smiles and shacks his head. The training was hard to pull off just like it was in **The Fate we Brought Ourselves**. we had to practice every day on how to perfect the moves and combat skills. not to mention espescially for gareki and the other charaters who were vampires. They had to be fast and be able to read our movements before we did them. hard work that's all I gotta say.

Very hard work. gareki added.

what about your character nai? Cassandra asked.

ugh. Don't get me started. I didn't like my character they forced me to act like the weak one and top it all off I was dead for most of the part. well my character was anyway.

Holy crap did they actually put you in one of those body freezers? Cassandra asked.

yes. and it was anything but pleasant. nai said.

I could imagine. said tsukuomo.

so how is the stories ending I hear that you kissed etsuko. try not to get to mad **GothinBlack**.

both gareki and **GothinBlack** smirked. actually I was etsuko. so really gareki just kissed me at the end. she says

Cassandra yet again is surprised. of course it was you. you and etsuko do look alike so I shouldn't have gotten fooled by that. but wow you stared yourself in one of your stories.

she wanted to play the part of a vampire with a vampire I'm not complaining. Gareki says.

True. **GothinBlack** says. I wanted to be in a vampire story with him. It wouldn't have been as fun to wright if it was some random character, in my opinion.

will you be having a 2nd book for **Trust No Evil**?

I don't think I will. as for **Werewolf Bite** that is on hold until I finish **The Fate We Brought Ourselves 2.** Like I said before it depends if my fans/reviewers want me to wright a book 3 for that series.

Cassandra nods. so about **Trust no evil** why did you make the charaters vampires including gareki and nai?

She likes vampires. Gareki said.

 **GothinBlack** smiles. yea thanks gareki, and that is true. But not really the whole reason why I made the characters vampires. I chose gareki to be a vampire because the part fitted him well he's perfect for that sort of thing and nai is to.

I just recently read that book. eleska says. what made you add those types of genres?

well. truth to that is I didn't really pay attention to much to what I was adding into my chapters such as the romance, the angst, and action. It was just a unique story for me to wright sense I felt that those things needed to be in **Trust No Evil.** Not many stories with vampires have those genres at least not the ones I've read.

Back to the topic about werewolves and vampires what about your story **werewolf bite** I heard that gareki casted in that one as well but with a werewolf named Eden.

Oh yeah that is true. It was hard training it. **GothinBlack** said

wait don't tell me that he was actually with a wolf. eva says looking freaked.

I was. Gareki said plainly.

really? tsukuomo says. **GothinBlack** nods it was terrifying trying to get the thing on the movie set but some how we did it.

Cassandra laughs. so gareki tell me what was your character like in **Werewolf bite.**

I played the character as being a teenage boy who ends up at a new school and a new neighborhood thanks to my parents jobs.(their actors not his real parents) My character was pretty much one of the quiet kids hoping to get by in high school with a bunch of new people. But that didn't work out well for him since he got into a fight on the first day and ended up running out of the school building into the woods and then he got bit by a werewolf. Long story short he began to change in a way that normal teenage boys wouldn't at his age.

sounds interesting. Cassandra says. And you guys just sent it out in the movie version didn't you, I just so happened to have a trailer of it. mind if we watch I'm sure the fans do.

sure why not. **GothinBlack** said but the movie version is a little bit different then the book version so you might see different scenes. everyone turned to the large TV screen as Cassandra pressed the play button.

The Screen showed the woods that was dark and foggy, the bright moon was high up in the sky. Gareki was laying in the dark green grass, his eye's were closed he was laying on his side one of his shoulder blades covered in blood with a large bite mark. he was alone and it was quiet.

Gareki's voice in the background spoke. His body and lips were still un-moving as his voice came over the silence of the woods.

 **I told my parents I didn't want to move into a new school...but they didn't listen to me. This is my story of how I became something I didn't exspect or to happen to me**. **It'll be unreal once you see what happens next**. Gareki says his voice deep. all the while the screen still lay on his motionless body. All of a sudden his eye's open as he finishes speaking then the screen turns black for a moment until it reappears to a house in which gareki lived.

Their not going to like me they never do. gareki said looking at his dad intensely.

His dad shakes his head. Gareki your just starting out make some friends maybe even a girl friend things will be fine trust me. the screen then turns black again.

 **I listened to his words...but things just got worse...just like I expected them too**. the screen showed gareki walking in the hall way minding his own business until two jock sized boys walked up to him. we heard you messed with our girlfriends this morning is their a problem.

Gareki glared at them both. that's a lie, nothing happened.

You kicked them out of their seats on the bus didn't you. said one of the jocks.

I said that's a fucking lie. gareki said raising his voice. soon after the words had come out of his mouth he was immediately punched in the face and stomach by both of the jocks. the screen turns black again.

 **I didn't care where I went I just wanted to escape from school ...from reality, I ran but the thoughts of my terrible life followed me...**

The screen then showed gareki running quickly into the woods dodging plants, bushes and trees lifting his head up with his eye lids clenched tightly he yelled in frustration at the top of his lungs while still running not caring where he was going or even knowing.

it was until he tripped over a branch in his hast then fell to the leave covered ground. groaning gareki got to his feet breathing harshly trying to catch his breath very slowly the woods became dark and it began to grow foggy.

Gareki looked around himself in shock. the screen turns black again.

 **I didn't know that my life was about to get more terrible...**

How the hell...gareki looked around in confusion at the now dark woods all of a sudden a dark figure speeds past to another tree.

gareki jumped at being scared. he sighed and looked to the tree. I know your there who ever you are. stop bothering me you beat me up you win so get away from me. he said angrily. thinking it was one of the jocks from school.

the dark figure didn't come out after a moment of waiting gareki approached the tree but quickly stopped as a large black wolf with red eye's lurched out.

Whoa! gareki fell to the ground on his back looking up at the large animal. The wolf approached him slowly his big paws snapping and crunching leaves.

Gareki gasped and got to his feet quickly turning around to run. _what the hell is that?!_ he thought. the werewolf ran after him. Gareki didn't get far as the wolf tripped him with his tail. but before gareki fell he grabbed a branch ripping it off a tree as he fell to the ground on his back.

The wolf advanced over him it's mouth coming close to gareki's head. Gareki brought up the branch in time to block to wolf's mouth. ugh! he groaned. The large wolf above him kept pulling on the branch until gareki forcefully pulled it away then stabbed it into the wolf's large paw.

The wolf let out a whine in pain. Gareki stared wide eyed at the animal before he got up and ran like hell, like he had never ran before quickly speeding threw the foggy and dark woods.

come on, come on! where's the way out! gareki panted looking from left to right after stopping he ran far enough that he was tired his heart beating against his ears as he tried to catch his breath.

After a moment he finally caught his breath then began running again. Gareki only made two steps before the large wolf jumped out from the spot he had been standing in a second ago. Gareki stared in horror as the black wolf made contact with his shoulder blade. Gareki let out a yell of agony as he and the wolf fell to the ground rolling until they stopped in a clearing.

The wolf let go of gareki's shoulder his blood covering it's mouth. Gareki lay on his side still and unmoving his eye's closed. his black T-shirt was ripped and covered in his own blood.

 _I'll be calling for you._ Eden says turning away from gareki with a wave of his tail he glanced at gareki with his red eyes then turned and ran into the woods disappearing. Gareki cracked one eye open to see the moon brighter then before, he squinted, so this is death. he said weakly before he closed his eye's again becoming still once again.

 **I had no other choice but to run, the woods were like a maze...I couldn't find my way out in time...before he got me. Before I knew it...I was changing in a very un-** **human way.**

That was good. says eva clapping. the rest of them clapped in agreement. did you really get bit.

no way. that was just a bunch of fake blood and the bite mark was done by a body artists. Gareki says.

I liked it. I can't wait to see how this story progresses. says Cassandra. (the crowd claps) apparently they can't either.

It'll be exciting to continue it. Gareki says agreeing.

I can already see it as being popular. Jiki said.

I agree. kiichi says.

Cassandra puts the mic to her mouth alright then we have reached the very end of this interview but before we let our cast and the author go we have a few more questions for some of the cast.

so karoku what is your character like in **The Fate we Brought Ourselves.**

My character starts out being the good guy unexpected to be the bad guy. I'd say that he has a personality kind of like mine but without all of the evil thoughts and the sexual activities. I like my character pretty well in this book I came in at the right times and I made it interesting. Karoku says.

what about you arumenrita what did you feel.

Uh. I liked my character playing the part of being eleska's butler was actually more fun then you would think. The only thing I didn't like was my personality I could have showed more of an interest in things or more emotion. He says.

what about you yogi? Cassandra says smiling.

yogi shacks his head, yeah definitely. My character was mature some times to serious, or just out right crazy and lovable, I felt like the story itself had great character design in their personalities. like everything fit altogether making the next scene of the story make since. you know. he says.

I understand it did have a couple of scenes that just made you stop in surprise. I definitely get that. Cassandra says. And as for the characters suit design and their weapons I liked those as well **GothinBlack** what made you come up with that.

Well since I like action and a little bit of army based subjects I decided to make the agency more of a military thing. just a little bit. I designed their outfits because I felt that those were best for them to were in the agency, as foe their weapons those were also created by me as well as their powers. In the first book I designed the varuga's to look more different then usual. I feel proud of how I designed their agency base to. There's a lot of things that are related to the future in my opinion that is in their base such as the hologram screens where they can slid it around in thin air and even enlarge it or throw it against a wall making it stay in place. even to their phones that can appear by spreading their fingers apart. It was all made from my imagination well some of it any way.

that is amazing it sounds really creative nice job. I can tell that all of you had lots of fun acting out and being the cast for this series it sounds like fun. Cassandra says. she stands up and faces the crowd of fans. Alright every one that brings this interview to a close I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and some of your questions were answered. and remember if you want **GothinBlack** to continue **The Fate We Brought Ourselves** with a book 3 then review what a yes or no with a reason why you would or would not want her to continue.

 **(Revolvr feel good starts to play) youtube search listen to song. (:**

 **GothinBlack** and the others stand up next to Cassandra side to side and start to dance as the music starts. The fans came up on stage and danced with them as well. Raising there hands up high and fist pumping the air at the music's beat.

at the end of the dance **GothinBlack,** Gareki,yogi,kiichi,eva,jiki,nai,tsukuomo,Cassandra,oliver,eleska,arumerita, and karoku sighned autographs and took pictures with fans.


End file.
